Arkytior
by songbirdgirl
Summary: Susan writes a letter at some point before she dies. Who is it to, and for what purpose?
1. Letter

Dearest,

I am writing you this letter so you understand all the things you must know about our family's history, and your past, which will certainly affect your future, and the future of our clan. If you are reading this, then I am not here to tell the story myself, and for that I am truly sorry. Some spots will be lacking in detail, and some will seem truly fantastic.

There are things you already know. You've heard of Gallifrey. You know about the TARDIS and my grandfather, and many of our adventures. But there is so much more than that to tell; things you've yet to hear. Once you know these things, do not worry about what to do with them. You'll find our family is full of clever, resourceful renegades, and that life or the universe or fate seems to lead our clan by the hand. We always end up where we need to be. And if you find yourself wishing I was here, just remember, darling, that death is but an open door.

Yours always,

Susan


	2. Begining

My name was Arkyitor. I was the last naturally born child on Gallifrey- every Gallifreyan that came after me was loomed. Telling my origin story is complicated. Gallifrey was very different from Earth, and there were many times I had to lie about it. Time travel muddles things sometimes, I suppose. Where to start?

Long ago on my planet, a curse was cast preventing children from being concieved. My grandfather had been singled out at the time. My mother was pregnant with me. The Watch showed up at our house, intent on stopping the pregnancy, only to find I had already been born. My grandfather came and took us back in time, and he disapered. I don't know what happened after that. The next thing I knew, I had met this man who looked like my grandfather and spoke like my grandfather and said he was my grandfather and off we went into time and space.

We had many adventures, inlcuding the TARDIS once being lost by Grandfather, who was very forgetful at the time. He had always wanted to see Earth, so we did that fairly early on, and ended up deciding to stay for awhile. My Gallifreyan name translates to Rose, but it wasn't a very common name on Earth at the time, so I took up the name Susan. We landed in a junkyard (which was when the Chameleon circut broke) and I regestered for Earth school.


	3. Kidnapped

It didn't take long for me to attract enough attention to draw the curiosity of two of my teachers. They followed me home and meddled and the next thing I knew, Grandfather had kidnapped them. And we became fast friends, the four of us, and had lots of adventures while trying to get them home. But my adventures in the TARDIS ended when I met David. You'll've heard of David. Timestreams can be confusing, especially for those who get tangled in multiple ones, but the name David Campbell will ring a bell for you. He and I fell in love and Grandfather insisted I stay with him. It was 22nd century Earth, and I was sixteen and scared to be on my own that way. As much as I love Earth and the people who live there, it was a very primative place. But I worked as a peace officer, and David and I were happy. We thought for a long time that I couldn't conceive, and adopted three children, whom we named Ian, Barbara, and David Jr. The idea of having a human family was strange, but I grew used to it. And then one day, I got sick.


	4. Death

I had never been sick like this before. I thought perhaps I had gotten a human bug, and David insisted I go to see a doctor. You can imagine our surprise when we found out I was going to have a baby. We decided on Alex if it was a boy and Allison if it was a girl. As it turned out, it was a boy with only one heart. The next time I saw Grandfather I asked if he would take him to the Academy but he said no, fearing he would be discriminated against. We didn't tell Alex or the others of my past or Alex's legacy while they were growing up, but things happen, and Grandfather got me mixed up in things and Alex learned the truth. He was 17 and much more interested in Lucie Miller than traveling with Grandfather. We didn't know how serious that interest was at the time. When Alex died in a fight against the Daleks, we had thought Lucie had died as well. Grandfather was stricken terribly by it, but she had learned he had deceived her, and when I discovered she was alive, she made me swear not to tell. David had died the year before and when I came to realize she was carrying Alex's baby I insisted she moved in with myself and the David Jr, who was the only child still young enough to be living at home. She had a rough pregnancy and died shortly after giving birth, but not before confiding in me that the baby had been conceived in Time Vortex. I wasn't sure what that would mean for the make up of the baby, which was already part Time Lord.


	5. Clara

It was a strange occurance- possibly the only one of its kind, and I didn't know what would happen. The child was small when the Time War started, and I didn't want her becoming involved with the conflict. I knew I would be drawn into it. As a Time Lady, it was my responsibility to help. David and the baby went to live Barbara, who had married and had small children of her own. The man she married was a man by the name of Oswin Oswald, and when they took the baby in they gave it their last name. Before I left, a terrible accident occured. If the baby had been even a little less Time Lord, it would have died and that would have been that, but as I went back to Gallifrey I took a secret with me. This baby had more than just Time Lord abilaties. I wished with all my heart I could have stayed to look after that baby, but my fate called. The funny thing about fate, my love, it that it finds you, no matter where you are in space or time, and leads you by the hand to where you have to go. And I knew when you were that tiny baby that you had a big fate, Clara. And I know you will do well.

Love, Susan


End file.
